


Let's get home.

by Ilerre



Series: Ways to Say I Love You [8]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilerre/pseuds/Ilerre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's get home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's get home.

0

"Grimes," Merle said in a terse voice.

The cop pinched his lips. He looked angry, tense, and ready to throw Merle away from his porch. "Dixon."

Merle winced inwardly. Grimes calling him  _Dixon_  was bad. While not the best of friends, they had long ago become acquaintances due to Grimes and Daryl's strong friendship. "I'm here for Dare."

Grimes' face darkened and he leaned mutely against the threshold. " _Really_?"

Merle looked away angrily and rubbed his forehead. "Grimes, let me see my brother," he growled.

The man crossed his arms and stared.

Merle huffed, sometimes he felt like being  _stared at_  all the damn time, and Daryl had that part down right since he was a baby.

"Look, Merle," Grimes started again. "Maybe ya should...leave him alone for a while, yeah? Come back tomorrow."

Merle growled and took a step closer. "Grimes, goddammit, let me see him."

The man sighed and put his hands on his hips in annoyance, "Merle."

"Grimes."

They stared at each other for a long moment, before Grimes finally sighed and nodded curtly, allowing Merle to enter the house.

He gave the cop a stiff nod and walked to the kitchen, stopping when he saw Daryl was sitting at the table, feeding Judy her bottle.

"Hey," Merle said quietly.

Daryl looked up, gently easing Judith against his shoulder after putting the bottle on the table.

The older Dixon sighed and walked to the table, sitting on the chair facing Daryl. "Dare." He took a deep breath. "Daryl—baby, I'm sorry." He rubbed his face and sighed deeply. "Jus'...ya know me. I'm an asshole."

Daryl snorted and burped Judith, transferring her to the crook of his elbow to put her to sleep with a gentle sway. He looked so relaxed, so at ease taking care of her that Merle felt even worse for being such a bastard with him.

"Got that right," Daryl muttered, looking down at the baby sleeping peacefully in his arms.

Like always, he didn't seem angry, didn't seem to hold a grudge against Merle, and sometimes, that felt even worst, because as much as Merle always promised to protect him, he always seemed to be the one to hurt him the most. At least, he knew Daryl always had a place to vent after a fight here at Grimes'. "Will ya come back home with me?"

Daryl snorted and kissed Judith on the forehead, nodding and standing smoothly, smirking down at Merle. He leaned toward him and pressed a small kiss on his cheek. It wasn't a full kiss on the lips, but Merle knew he'd have to work to win that back.

He nodded and stood with Daryl, walking to the living room and watching his brother put Judith down in the crib tucked against the window, before walking to Grimes. They hugged tightly, Grimes whispering something in his little brother's ears before they separated.

Merle exchanged a thankful look with Grimes and walked to Daryl, grabbing him around the waist and walking them out the house. "Let's get home," he whispered in his ear.

0

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbetaed. Please feel free to point any typos you saw or missing words, or any sentences that just don't make any sense :)
> 
> **[SUBMIT A PROMPT HERE](http://hillbells.tumblr.com/submit) ******


End file.
